How you came to the wiki
Tell us how you came to this wiki. *'Kh2cool '- I used to know MarioPhineas76 and Nermalthebunny back at video game wiki,one day I went to send MarioPhineas76 a message and I wanted to look up other wiki's with him on it and stumbled over to Random-Ness wiki and I would constantly read Epic Meap stories.I've been on this wiki since March but I didn't know what to edit on,There was no way I wanted to go back to Video Game Fannon wiki after constantly being invaded so I contributed on Fantendo which is another story and I saw a Toy Story 4 page on this wiki after returning I finally created my first page. *'Gray Pea Shooter' - I wanted to join a wiki and I got an email adress joined got mai pic from the PvZ fanon wiki and I went here becasue I remembered visiting here. I went here and I editted ma User page. And finally I made my first page. (I started in the summer of 2011) *'Mochlum' - I started on P&F Wiki and decided to make some fan-fiction at P&F Fanon. I found Random-ness Wiki when it was still small, edited a little, then left. Then a few months later I was looking through my bookmarks on the top of my browser, and found Random-ness Wiki. I tried it and didn't leave this time and lived happily ever after. *'Turbo Furbo':How I came to Random-ness wiki was back in Augast I was chatting with Kh2cool on chatango and we used to always chat since we met in June.One day we were talking about what our favorites was and then Kh2cool wasn't responding,I asked him why he wasn't responding and he said he was editing on Random-Ness wiki,so I asked him what that was and he showed me a link,I always read epic meap and epik face offs and one day we chatted on chatango again then he told me if he would make an account on wiki then I did. *'Thatanimeguy'- I was a member on Superpower wiki when I saw a Wikia suggestion that said Random-ness and had a pic of Meap on it. When I wen't there, I was hooked. I started editing and making pages as wikia contributar, but I got banned for 3 months in March for Inapropriete language and excessive inappeopriate remarks. Then in June, I was unbanned, and I thought It was time to become part of the community, so I made my account and I been here ever since. *'Tornadospeed' - I came from Complipedia. *'FlyingSquirrel192' - I clicked on one of Tornadospeed's favorite wikis which one was Random-ness. TROLOLOL shortest story here. *'Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer': I don't remember. *'CCs and Cream' - ihavedolphinblood *'FadhilPF' - I WAS ONE OF THE FOUNDERZ LOLZ XD (no, seriously.) *'AwesomeCartoonFan01 '- I THINK I found it on someone's userpage on the P&F Wiki, and ever since I clicked on it and made my very first edit on the Old People page, I've been here since then. *'UltimateMegaGeo '- Maxwell the scribblenaut edits on Scribblenauts Wiki, where I edited, for about 4 days. *'Pixel' - I came, I saw, I came, I saw. I praise the lord, and break the law. I take what's mine, and take some more. It rains, it pours. It rains, it pours. *'SeHakurei' - Because i remembered this wiki was a thing. I first joined to vent about creativeness wiki, then i joined for real and stuff. *'SupremeRulerGGR aka S&K': Created the original S&K account in late 2010 for the Sonic Wiki. Discovered the Sonic Fanon Wiki a bit later, there I was being a bit of a dick to people, so I more or less got kicked out (well I left on my own accord but yeah being the kid I was back then I wouldnt've stopped and would've eventually gotten blocked if I stayed) and had to find a new wiki. I considered looking into Fantendo but never ended up doing anything there, then one day I found RNW through its spotlight thing and from the descripition it sounded like the perfect wiki for me. And thus that day RNW became my main wiki. *'Sorenrulescool5': I knew my friend Sophie was on this wiki and started to stalk it. Then, Diane, another friend I knew that was on this wiki, asked me to join the wiki. Ever since, RNW became my main wiki. *'Alefikouhi': I saw Konanoki and Elijah were on this wiki, so I joined too. *'Moon Snail': One of my favorite wikis got vandalized heavily, so I went here and decided to stay until the admins fixed it. I quickly felt at home here, and decided to stay. And that is the story of how the wiki got ruined. Category:wiki